


The Early Years

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Big Brothers, Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Other, Training, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Let's take a stroll through some of Gladiolus Amicitia's memories of his earlier years...We will begin with a memory of him and Noctis.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gladio Week





	1. Tenants of a Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.... it's my first time not writing romance.

Gladio at fifteen… Has just started to train Noctis, plus a little history of the two growing up...

\- Gladio has known the prince all of the boy’s life.  
\- He had been there when Noctis was born, and had even changed a diaper or two. No matter the age, an Amicitia was pushed to follow through on any and all duties that they were capable of doing.  
\- Gladiolus often came to the Citadel with his father around the age of five to watch training and begin his own training as well. It was his father who began to teach him as well as other glaives. At times even Regis stepped in and helped the young boy.  
\- Something that Gladiolus never really understood was why Noctis was so spoiled, and by EVERYONE! Even Ignis spoiled him instead of demanding that he fit his position as a Prince.  
\- Gladio had a hard time growing up and watching Noctis get to act in ways that he, as a future Shield, didn’t think a future King should act. Ignis acted more like the Prince. At times he had private talks, because his father would have killed him, with Regis about Noctis’ demeanor. Regis would often apologize for the ‘softer’ nature but that his attack at a young age had frightened the King and he became more protective than usual. He bid Gladio to be the one not to spoil Noctis. He asked him to teach him how to be strong.  
\- As Noctis grew older and tried to get out of his duties more and more, Gladiolus lost repeated respect for him. In fact he often tried to avoid the boy unless they had to interact. He just couldn’t understand why Noctis would want to embarrass his father and his country.  
\- An Amicitia was all about duty and therefore expected those around them to approach their daily routines with the same level of dedication. As Noctis got older, he listened less and less to Gladiolus which irritated the future Shield to no end. However, Gladio refused to bow down and accept such behavior and often manhandled the smaller boy to his trainings or duties when he was requested to. This often scared Ignis, and even Regis would become worried, but neither of them said a word. No one saved Noctis from Gladio.  
\- Due to the fact that they didn’t spend very much time together until Gladiolus’ later teen years, the two were not close and actually didn’t care much for one another. However, when they began to work together and understand their roles, their friendship came fast.  
\- They have always had an explosive relationship, but Noctis learned not to push Gladio too far and he also learned to trust the other man. Gladiolus also learned to understand Noctis a little bit more and once he got to know him and realized that his indifference was fear, he learned how to work with him in a different way.

********

“Dad. I cannot do this anymore! Give him to one of the Glaives. But I swear to Bahamut if I have to keep training him there isn’t going to be an heir for Insomnia!” Gladiolus had burst into his father’s office, even past the guards standing at the door and marched right up to his desk in a complete snit. The clearing of a throat off to his right signaled that the men at the door had indeed been right. He was not alone.

He was with the King…

“Highness.” Gladio dropped to a quick bow and then stood back up at attention.

Clarus on the other hand was glaring a hole in the side of his wayward son’s head while Regis was near to laughing. Noctis had been a handful as of late now that he was beginning more intensive work with various arms and not just swords. Learning the weight, balance, and proper fighting style had sent the Prince to bed early and had him missing his early morning classes at times. “At ease Gladiolus. You know how I feel about things.” REgis mused, getting a glare from Clarus.

The Shield tried not to roll his eyes but did not miss the snort of irritation that came out of him. “Regis do not encourage him.”

“Well someone must, Clarus. I need Noctis to have people around him who will not cater to his every need. He needs a strong hand.” Giving the Shield in training a nod, the King stood and moved to step out of the office. “Come see me when you have handled this. Good luck Gladiolus.”

“Thank you highness.” Gladio bowed low once more and then the moment the King had departed he whirled on his father with a snarl curling his lip. “No more.”

Clarus raised a brow and settled back into his seat. “Yes more. You are training to be his Shield.”

“Yeah. Not his babysitter. He isn’t ready for training, Dad! He just whines and doesn’t listen!”

Much like a certain child I know… Clarus crossed his hands in front of his chest while his son continued to moan and groan about his fate and when he was sure he had enough time to get a word in, he said, “Gladiolus. What are the tenants of being a Shield.”

Wait… what?

Gladio was promptly knocked out of his rant where his brain quickly rebooted into training mode. Confusion was still paramount in his eyes, but thankfully his mouth was able to say the words without the necessity of thinking.

“The tenants of a Shield are to protect, provide and serve…”

“PRotect whom or what?”

“Protect the King and all that the King deems important. To protect those that are the future of Insomnia and Eos.”

“To provide what?” Clarus continued with an air of amusement at the look on his son’s face.

Not ready to be defeated, Gladio held out on his response for as long as he could muster it but eventually had to murmur through his teeth, “To provide aid, instruction…” Which was what he was trying to get out of. “And guidance.” Another thing he was dumping by the wayside.

And… the final tenant.

Gladio’s eyes went blank as he internalized his anger and finished off the words he was going to go to his grave spouting on his last breath. “To serve… to give honor to my King, my country, and the world that I have the privilege of protecting…”

Clarus knew he had made his point when Gladio turned on his heel and stalked out of the room without another word and slammed the door. Gathering his things, the Shield of the King, departed from his office and made his way down to the King’s private chambers where he was sitting, staring out of his balcony window with a forlorn look on his face.

“What troubles you Regis.” Clarus implored his long time friend, who was lost to his thoughts more and more as of late.

Regis just shook his head and sipped at the tumbler in his hands. “Have I spoiled Noctis too much?”

Yes. Without a doubt. Not that Clarus would say that. “Absolutely, yes.” Alright, yes he would. Sitting down beside his friend and taking a tumbler of Insomnian Whiskey, he tapped the crystal rim of his glass against the King’s and smiled. “But who am I to say that is wrong? Perhaps I haven’t let Gladiolus live nearly enough? It’s a new world Regis, and the way we were raised isn’t necessarily how we can raise our children.”

Those words should have given him hope, but he knew what was coming for his son, and he knew that if he didn’t find the strength that Gladio was trying to inject in him, then he would be gone before his true purpose was upon the world…

With tears in his eyes, he turned to the man who stood by him through every obstacle and knew his heart better than any other, even his wife who was gone. “What am I doing, Clarus? How can I let my boy …”

The words died out beneath the pressure of knowledge, and when REgis’ head bowed in defeat, the Shield in Clarus rose to the challenge. He would not see his King fall, even beneath the stresses he put on himself. “Regis… We do not know if that is the fate that waits him. We know it is one. But mortals have fought the Gods before and sometimes they have won.”

“Could they win?” There was such hope in the other man’s eyes, that Clarus could do nothing save for to nod.

“I don’t think Gladiolus would let anyone defeat him.”

“No. No I don’t suppose he would.” Regis seconded with a new flare of hope brewing inside of him.

Now that the silence wasn’t too upsetting, the old friends enjoyed their drink’s without words and moved into an easy start to their long work evening. Which in King and Shield speak meant that they were going to order food from the kitchens and watch their favorite game shows like they always did on Friday nights.

****

Three long… painful…. IMPOSSIBLE! Weeks. Three of them!

Not one. Certainly not two! Three!

Three insufferable seven day weeks with twenty four hours of each of those twenty one days being dedicated to planning, training and stewing over the constant disappointment that was the Prince and future ruler of Insomnia.

Gladio didn’t even use his full strength to disarm the twelve year old sprawled on his stomach, panting into the ground like it was going to give him more air to breathe. He was through with this. “That’s enough for tonight.” Dropping the wooden sword into the large barrel holder by the door, Gladio made his way to the showers without even looking back.

That didn’t impress Noctis. “We aren’t done.” Called the Prince.

“Yeah we are Princess.”

“Stop calling me that!” Noctis had gotten up to his feet but was quickly knocked off of them with the look Gladio shot him.

“Then stop being one!” This boy was going to push him past the calm face he was barely clinging to with his fingertips. A flare of blue fire and a roll of those same blue eyes was the final poke to the beast known as Gladio.

“Whatever. You don’t even know what you are doing. You’re barely older than me!”

Moving with a speed that he often didn’t show, Gladio was right in front of Noctis in seconds and sent him sprawling to the ground with a solid push. “I’ve been training since I was barely out of diapers! I graduated out of using wooden swords at the age of ten! Two years earlier than most kids whose parents put them in training. I have won competitions each year since I was seven! I mastered my weapon and three others out of a set of ten that most Shield’s use. Other Shields mastered three at the most! So don’t you dare tell me that I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not the spoiled little PRINCESS who runs to Daddy and lets him fight all my battles. One day he won’t be there and you better get ready for it…” All of that bravado that Noctis had mustered for this moment, promptly vacated the boy’s posture as Gladio stood over him heaving great breaths in and out of his mouth.

The other boy was pissed. And frankly, so was Noctis.

Every day he heard about his duties and all of the expectations that were going to be on his shoulders when his father, who was already sick, would be gone. He was barely twelve years old and already being prepared to run a country and use ancient magic to protect said Kingdom. An ancient magic that would tear him down, body and soul, until he was begging for death. That’s what Gladiolus was preparing him for each and every day. To fight and live for his Kingdom.

Not for himself, because his life wasn’t his own. And it was never going to be.

This time when Gladiolus turned his back on Noctis, the young man jumped to his feet and with a battle cry worthy of any battle field, he launched himself at his Shield. Kicks and scratches, screams filled with rage and even biting were used to down the beast of a boy until Noctis had him pinned and was pummeling Gladiolus with his fists.

And Gladio let him. He let him scream and rage until he collapsed against his chest and began to weep out all of the expectations that were making his young heart heavy. Gladiolus also understood that weight and didn’t stop himself from wrapping Noctis’ gangly body up in a tight embrace. “Hey…” He whispered against tufts of ebony, taking long deep breaths to help calm his Prince. “I know it’s tough kid. I know sometimes none of this feels fair. And its not. We’ll do it together, okay?” That was the big brother in him talking and it was exactly what Noctis needed.

Sniffling, he picked himself up and gazed down at the boy who had always been harder on him than anyone else and sighed. “Really? Together?”

Gladio nodded and sat up, curling Noctis up like he would his sister. “Yeah. Together. We’re going to figure out how to do this and how to live along the way.”

The dark haired boy scoffed, but he didn’t move out of the other boy’s embrace. He rarely let himself be hugged anymore, but something about Gladio made it impossible to pull away. And perhaps he needed this. “I’ll try harder.”

“Me too.” Copper met blue and for the first time since the two had known each other, they smiled. Gladiolus had been mightily impressed with the Prince’s resolve to bring him down and even more so when he saw the fighter in him burst free. They were going to be okay.

This was the beginning of a friendship that would lead them right to the end.

But what end would it be?

Both of them would find out together. Like a true King and Shield.

“Come on kid. Let’s go get some food.” Gladio got up off the ground and sauntered off toward the showers.

Noctis jumped up after his Shield and beamed brightly. “Really? Can we go get pizza!?”

“Sure kid, whatever you want.” Gladio ruffled Noctis hair and once they were cleaned up got them that pizza. The moment Noctis asked for meat lovers was the moment Gladio knew that they could truly be friends. If he liked cup noodles they were probably soul mates.


	2. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the newest Amicitia

Gladiolus and Iris over the years

\- Gladio was actually really excited to have a sibling. Most of his father’s friends and the people in the social circle had more than one child and he was oftentimes jealous that his friends had siblings.   
\- He has always liked babies and little kids and is actually very good with them. Little children think that he’s fun because he can pick them up and toss them around. Gladio is very gentle with little babies and because he is so warm, they enjoy cuddling with him.  
\- When Iris was a baby, Gladio and her were nearly inseparable. He even wore the harness to carry her around all over the place.   
\- Until Iris was twelve, they always dressed up for Halloween together and it was Iris who told him she was too old for it anymore. Gladio said it was fine, but he was depressed about it for a while.  
\- Sometimes at father/daughter dances, Gladio would go in Clarus’ place if he was too busy with official duties.  
\- For Iris’ first date, Gladio acted as a chaperone even though his parents begged him to let his sister have fun. The boy tried to kiss her and Iris punched him in the face. He had never been so proud.  
\- In the mornings or at night when Iris got scared, she always went to her brother’s room. Sometimes she would sneak in and ask him to read to her, then he would carry her back to her room. Sometimes he would fall asleep and their parents caught them the next morning.   
\- When Gladio was gone on the road trip with the others, he texted or called his sister daily to check on her. 

**********

Pride puffed up Seven year old Gladiolus Amicitia’s chest as he strode down the Citadel hospital hallways in step with his father. The big day had arrived at long last. The Amicitia’s were welcoming a brand new Amicitia among the ranks! A baby girl.

Gladiolus had known it! His parents and all of the doctors had been certain because of how heavy the baby was and various other old wives tales that it was a boy, but he had known as soon as his parents broke the news. Now it was official! He was going to be a big brother to a sweet, baby girl.

Thank the Gods! The last thing he needed was to have a little brother parading around after him trying to be a Shield too or who knew what. No, a little sister suited him just fine. She would know her place and not give him any trouble. Not one little bit.

Beaming with pride as he stopped in front of the stark white door as the nurses and doctors bustled about, his father rested a hand down against his shoulder and smiled down at his son. “Are you ready to meet her?”

“Yes sir!” Gladio was ready to run his way right inside the room when another voice sounded in the hallway.

“To the new father!” Everyone stopped moving and quickly bowed to King Regis as he came flying down the corridor with his arms spread wide. As per tradition he had two cigars in hand and handed one of them to Clarus after he embraced his Shield. “Congratulations are in order! A healthy baby girl! Have you chosen that name yet?”

“It’s Iris.” Gladio stated matter of factly, looking from his father to the door that was still closed and back again. While he liked the King and all, he was here to see his baby sister, not Regis.

Clarus gazed down at his son and shook his head. “Your mother and I haven’t settled on the name yet, son.” Turning to his King, he smiled. “We are considering Rose, Lily, Lotus…”

“Hmmm… all solid choices.” The King grinned with a wistful look on his face. He had always wanted more children…

“It’s Iris.” Gladio stated once more before he took matters into his own hands and slid in the door when one of the nurses scooted past the King and his Shield to go check on the mother and baby inside.

Gladio skirted around the nurse and all but ran to his mother’s bed. “Mama! You look great!” 

“Did your father tell you to say that sweetheart?”

“Course not Mama.” Gladiolus’ smile was brilliant while he lied through his teeth. Technically his father had told him to say it, which he didn’t fully understand but hey, it made his mother smile and reach out to cup his cheek that left him feeling warm all over. 

“And how is the big brother?” The matriarch of the Amicitia family was exhausted, but relieved for everything to be over and the newest member of the family to be here with the rest of them. This particular pregnancy had been more trying than her first and she hadn’t been able to give as much attention to Gladiolus as she had wanted. The moment the nurse was out with the promise that she would bring the baby in, the woman held her arms open and pulled Gladio close against her side. “Oh my baby boy… I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mama.” Gladio smiled and hunkered down against his mother much like he used to before she got pregnant. His parents had explained that this particular pregnancy was a little harder on his mother than the last and he had to be careful not to be too rough. Suffice it to say, Gladiolus had become his mother’s personal bodyguard to ensure that she was in the best health possible. But now he could be her son again and get in plenty of cuddles.

The next time the door opened, Clarus made his way in behind the nurse who was holding his little girl and gave a look to his son who was already in his mother’s arms. Gladiolus had done a very good job over the past several months making sure that his mother was always well cared for and not over stressed for any reason, but he was a young boy who needed his parents. Instead of scolding either of them, Clarus went to his wife and pressed a kiss to her brow. “My love, you look amazing.”

“Uh huh.” She replied with a tolerant smile. Fatigued, but moved nonetheless, the new mother of two motioned for her husband to sit in the chair beside her so that the nurse could bring the baby. She was all smiles now that her whole family was there with her.

Gladiolus was up and at attention when the nurse finished with baby Iris, because that was her name, and brought the little bundle over to the bed where his mother was. Overly excited, he intercepted the infant who was starting to whine, undoubtedly because she hadn’t met her brother yet, and pulled the little one into his arms right out of the nurse’s hands.

This was the big moment! At last he was going to see his sister!

And she was….

Well…

She was… hideous!

Were babies always this fat and alien looking!?

Instead of long cute baby arms and legs she was just a series of rolls that joined from one to the next. Poor child, that diaper attached to her michelin man body looked like it would have to be cut off of her. What was more she had weird patches of hair on her head and was all splotchy looking, not to mention looked like she was peeling like after a really bad sunburn. 

What happened to all of the cuteness?! And why wasn’t his mom freaking out? Had she not seen Iris yet? Could he ask? Or maybe they couldn’t tell because they were parents and they loved their kids no matter how ugly they were.

Yeah. That had to be it. Because this baby was not…

Well? Now that he was getting a good look at her, maybe she wasn’t that bad looking. The pudgy fat rolls were kinda cute and even if she looked like she was shedding her skin, her big goo goo eyes that were glittering like two brilliant stars in the night sky…

Okay fine! She was super weird looking, but she was adorable! Afterall, she was an Amicitia and his little sister. “Hey Iris.” He whispered to the squirming infant in his arms who immediately calmed down when he spoke. “Welcome to the family.”

Clarus and his wife watched on in amusement as a myriad of emotions crossed the young boy’s dark features until they finally settled on awe. Pure love and adoration bloomed on the young boy’s face the moment the baby curled her hand around Gladio’s finger and quieted right down. “Looks like she knows her big brother.” HIs mother commented softly as she rubbed her son’s back with affection.

“Course she does… I’ve been protecting her since I found out about her.” His heart was about ready to burst because he was so proud. Said pride grew as he continued to study the little one who hadn’t taken her eyes off of her big brother. It was true that she was pudgy but it kind of made her look like a big stuffed animal. That and her random patches of hair were kinda cute… she was a baby afterall, so she could have weird hair. Either way, she was an Amicitia and that meant she was to be protected at all costs. No matter what. Which meant it was time for a talk.

“Don’t worry Iris, I’m going to teach you how to fight and all sorts of stuff. But no boys okay? They’re messed up. So just steer clear of them, okay? But even if you don’t, I’ll scare them all away.” Afterall, he was going to grow up and be a big strong Shield. But also, this was his sister, and she was always going to listen to him! Little sister’s were awesome!

“Iris, huh?” Gladio’s mother asked softly, smiling when her daughter cooed happily as if to agree to the name. “Sounds perfect.” 

Clarus kissed his wife’s lips and nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Welcome to the family, Iris. Because between you and me they wanted to name you Lotus… and we cannot have that.” What were his parents thinking! Honestly. It was a pretty flower but Lotus Amicitia? No. Absolutely not. Smiling down at the satisfied infant, Gladiolus kissed her brow and snuggled her close to make sure she was warm. He was her big brother, so it was his job to take good care of her. Including she had a good name. Besides, Irises were his favorite.

Oh and he had meant what he said about boys and he certainly hoped she knew it. But he probably wouldn’t have to worry about them until he was old, like in his 20’s or something. They had plenty of time before that. 

Because they needed time to play dress up and have tea parties. To play with barbie dolls and swords where they could enact battles to protect all of the princesses from the evil princes. And of course all of the holidays, family pictures, snowy sundays, and sick days…

They had so much to do before boys and duty…

“When we get home Iris, you’re going to come stay with me. I’ll make sure you get good meals and are changed. And don’t worry, I’ll teach you the famous Amicitia smile that will get you anything you need in life. Stick with me, kiddo. We’re going to have so much fun together. I love you…”

The two parents watched their son fall head over heels for his little sister and committed the image to memory. Over the years they would tell many stories to their children and recount all of the good times and some of the bad times, but this moment, when Gladiolus met Iris, was one of their favorites.

It was also Gladio’s and Iris’ favorite too.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How gladio feels about hair

Gladio and hair:

\- Gladiolus has always liked to experiment with his hair. When he was younger he kept it short because his mother preferred it, but she would let him grow it longer on top.   
\- He actually is the person in his house who styles the hair. When his mother was pregnant he did her hair because it would often fatigue her to brush all of it out (its very long and thick). When she was on bedrest he would spend time practicing how to braid numerous types of braids.  
\- As Iris grew up, Gladio was usually in charge of styling her hair for school. Gladio showed her how to braid on her dolls and other hairdos.  
\- Gladiolus went to young Kingsglaive camp when he was a teen, and learned how to cut hair while he was there. He was the barber for everyone and when he got older he was often the barber for the Prince, Prompto and even Ignis, but only when it was absolutely necessary.  
\- Stroking or playing in his hair is a sure fired way to put him to sleep. It’s very relaxing for him, and he loves when he is intimate or really comfortable with someone, that they give him that attention.  
\- Most people would think that he isn’t very picky about his hair, but he is. He has special shampoo and conditioner that he refuses to share with anyone. He has a complete hair care routine, and one of his three bags that he takes with him on the road is dedicated to his hair. 

***********

“Why do you continue to stare at me, Gladiolus?” Ignis flicked his irate gaze toward his studying companion who had been rather intrigued with him most of the night. They had an important presentation in two days and they both needed to be sure that they knew their parts. 

Gladio sighed and shook his head. “Come on Iggy… you gotta let me do something with that hair! You look like an old man.” How could he tolerate that old man comb over! He needed to spike it up or even brush it back just to get it off of his forehead. The boy was twelve going on fifty. 

“Ignis.” Ignis corrected, absolutely loathe to accept frivolous nicknames, and then shook his head. “This hair style is efficient and practical. Adding in an extra routine to my morning would be pointless.” Not only that but it would be distasteful. Why would he want to put more scents into his hair? All of those mousses and gels had such a horrible synthetic smell. “And why do you care so much about my hair?”

“Cuz I’m the one staring at your head all day.” Gladio jumped up off the bed and went directly into his bathroom to dig out a brush, comb and mousse.

Not many people knew that Gladiolus was a stickler for hair. If something was out of place he would fixate on the flaw until he drove himself crazy! And don’t get him started on something being too short, too long, or just missed entirely. A bump in a ponytail? Not possible! He had radar for a bumpy pony, could spot it a mile away!

So for the past semester while he sat behind Ignis in their Insomnian History class and had to stare at that ridiculously boring hairstyle day in and day out. How could his parents be so cruel as to let him out of the house looking like that? The suspenders were bad enough, but he could get away with them if his hairstyle was more cool. Gladio, himself, had a regimen for the eight different styles he rocked and a schedule to follow. If he could do it, then surely Ignis could.

Stepping out of his master bath and over to the boy sitting at his desk, he settled his supplies down just in time to tackle Ignis to the ground. “Don’t run from me! Come on Iggy…”

“Ignis! Cease and desist with that asinine nickname!” Ignis hit the ground with a thud but that did not stop him from squirming around to get free. Unfortunately, Gladiolus was larger and stronger than he was. Sighing out his defeat, he thunked his head down against the hard wood floors of the other boy’s bedroom and sighed. “What is it that I have to endure?” 

Gladio grinned and got up. “Just let me try one hairstyle! Just one! And then I’ll leave you alone.” Holding out his hand, he gripped Ignis’ much smaller one and pulled him to his feet.

Reluctant, but knowing that if he didn’t follow through he would wind up on the ground again, Ignis settled back in his chair to show his silent agreement to this entire debacle. The second he was comfortable, Gladiolus jumped to work like a child rushing to their Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

Giddy with glee, the future Shield started out with a simple brushing to get the hair worked in a different direction but it just wanted to lay back the way it was used to laying. “Spray bottle.” Gladiolus murmured before he disappeared and reemerged with a metal spray bottle that made Ignis a tad nervous.

The young tactician in training heaved a sigh of relief when his comrade disappeared back into the kitchen, however his anxiety shot up when he saw the same bottle and now a hair dryer in his hand. “Just a moment… why do you need those things?” This was seriously cutting into studying time!

Gladio noticed the flick of green eyes from the mirror to the books on the table and back again. Taking hold of the book, he dropped it in Ignis’ lap and turned his chair around so that he could not see the mirror. “Alright. You read, and I’ll do your hair.” Making a show of popping his knuckles and stretching out his fingers like he was preparing for surgery, Gladio slid both of his hands into the thick mass of ashy blond hair and began to firmly pull at the roots.

Ignis’ eyes almost crossed at the sensation and it took a nudge of Gladio’s elbow to his shoulder to get him reading. HIs voice cracked on the first word, but thankfully the other boy didn’t call attention to it.

Gladio grinned softly to himself as Ignis began to relax into his charms and promptly set to work. Thirty minutes later of brushing, spritzing, moussing and blow drying and Ignis was a whole new 12 year old!

“Voila! Check it out! You look great!”

Ignis was spun around so fast that he nearly lost his equilibrium, but caught it quickly as he came face to face with someone who looked a few years older in the best of ways. Gladiolus had given his bangs an uplift so that they were spiked up in front while the rest of his hair had been given some body and no longer laid flat on his head. The little tufts beside his ears were styled into points to draw the eye to his developing jaw line. The overall picture opened up his young face and matured him in a handsome way, instead of giving him that old man vibe. “Even your suspenders look cool.” Gladio tried not to look too excited about his work, but he could see on his friend’s face that he liked the look.

Flushed and flustered, Ignis gave a curt nod and turned around to sit back down in the chair. When he spoke, his voice was low and had a slight quiver of pleasure rippling through it. “Very well then, Gladiolus. You have had your fun. Now let us continue.” 

“Sure thing Iggy.” Gladio took his silent win with grace and for the first time, Ignis didn’t correct his use of the nickname. In fact a few things changed after that day.

Ignis slowly began to style his hair until he mastered the look Gladio first taught him, and the two boys became good friends that went beyond duty. And the fact that Gladio was the one responsible for Ignis’ signature hair style? Well that stayed between the two of them.

Oh and that other look when his hair got longer after the darkness came? Yeah that was Gladio too.


	4. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has a horrible incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 for Gladio week

It was all over…

The deed was officially done.

And he couldn’t take it back no matter how hard he tried! 

What an absolute fool! A perfectly disgusting wretch of a man!

“I’m… so sorry…” Gladio braced himself against the countertop in his kitchen, that incredible body of his taut with strife while his mind proved him a coward. He couldn’t even bear to look at the horror laying in front of him.

“What have I done! You have to know… this is on me…” HIs voice cracked, massive fist coming up to hold the sounds in. But there was no stopping them from flying free. This was a travesty of the worst kind.

Pushing off from the countertop and skirting around it to take a look at the scene, he immediately cringed and whirled around to stare straight ahead. Bright copper filled with shimmering tears and then his hand was clutching his heart, praying that it would go on…

“I had no right to you… and I will never again! After all, if I cannot protect you…” He heaved a massive breath to cut off the near shout his voice had been embroiled in before he whispered, “What. Good… Am…. I?” The final syllable ended on a gut wrenching note filled with aching sorrow that would have moved the Gods themselves.

But they weren’t here or this whole event never would have happened. Where were those damned Gods when his life was falling to pieces? Hmmm! Where were they? Gladiolus wanted to know!

Beneath the pressure he lost his footing and fell forward onto the slicked tile floors, letting the liquid that was running in all directions soak into his knees as sacrifice. “Why! How could you Astrals! Take me!! Just take me instead!!!!” Gladio wailed before slamming a fist into the ground as he fell into tears.

Those watching knew that they couldn’t console Gladiolus, but would just have to wait for him to accept the reality of the situation.

Iris, Noctis and Ignis stood inside of the Amicitia household kitchen looking on at Gladiolus rage up at the heavens as though he were on a stage for the masses to watch.

“What is he doing?” Noctis’ lip curled upward in half wonder, half terror. His Shield had officially lost his damn mind.

Iris sighed and shook her head. “He’s taking drama this semester and he’s super into it. Found out he got the lead in the school play and now everything’s an event.” Especially when things like this happened.

Ignis continued to observe the Shield while he wallowed in the mess on the floor with a cocked brow, praying that he would snap out of his odd behavior. “So… he is in drama class…”

“Yep.”

“And therefore this is now acceptable behavior for him?”

“Apparently.” Iris shrugged her shoulders and headed into the kitchen. 

“Interesting.” Ignis was at a crossroads. For one thing, the performance was rather intriguing. However the reason for it was absolutely ridiculous. “Gladiolus? I do believe things will be alright?” He attempted to calm the teen but that backfired spectacularly.

Gladiolus was up on his feet and glaring down at the boy who was completely unphased by his posturing. “What would you know! Have you ever loved anything? Have you ever suffered a loss so devastating that you could feel it vibrating through your soul, cutting off a few of your years left on Eos!” 

Ignis blinked rapidly in succession but wasn’t quick enough for a response to such nonsense. He was twelve. Of course he didn’t love anything that much. Especially not…

“I THOUGHT! Not!!” Gladio turned back around with a flourish and took a knee just before the crime scene. “Forgive me.”

“Oh heavens.” Ignis couldn’t take much more. They had to study and this was getting ridiculous! No, it was already past ridiculous. “Come now Gladiolus we really must begin to study. We all have the citadel exams this Saturday and we should all be prepared.” 

“WHYYYYYY!” The shout was nearly defeaning but somehow, all of them heard the ding of a timer and then Iris reappeared with an offering in her hand. Gladio immediately picked his head up and came face to face with the most glorious sight.

“Here are your cup noodles Gladdy. Now mop up these other ones and go study. You’re in charge of supper tonight.” Their parents were out for the evening, which meant Gladio was in charge. Well, really Iris was in charge of telling Gladio what to do.

Gladio perked right up to see the new piping hot cup of noodles and took it from Iris’ small hand. “Shrimp? Peas… Carrots… corn… and hot sauce! Aw yeah Sis! Thanks!” Kissing her cheek he promptly picked up his mess from where he had tripped on a fallen towel and spilt his first cup of noodles. “Come on guys. Let’s go study.” He said while slurping a huge bite into his mouth as though he hadn’t just had a huge fit over spilled noodles.

Noctis on the other hand thought it was completely hilarious while Ignis shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Incredible.” He grumbled before following the other two. Next time he was going to study on his own and accept the results of the other two with a tight lipped smile.

Gladiolus Amicitia and his cup noodles. It Was an unending love. A ridiculously stupid, endless love.

********

Gladio's thoughts on noodles….

NOODLES ARE LIFE!!!


	5. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What got Gladio started with reading as a hobby...
> 
> (This is a little ode to a reader fic i'm working on. I'll maybe post it one day!)
> 
> Either way, I hope you like a little soft Gladio.

What started Gladio's love of reading:

\- Gladiolus was always in a book growing up however it was rarely for leisure. He was studying to be a Shield and read a lot of Eos’ history, especially Insomnia’s.  
\- His love of reading for fun started in fifth grade. His teacher began a reading initiative and noticed that Gladiolus always read history books. She encouraged him to find something else. But he wasn’t sure where to start.  
\- Gladio tried everything but he found that he couldn’t connect with the characters in the action books and he didn’t care for mysteries. Most everything people recommended were things he was already living or would live.  
\- Gladiolus didn’t mind humorous books, but found that they didn’t quite fit his sense of humor at times. However he did enjoy supernatural books because they reminded him of tales of the Astrals. Any sort of fiction about the Astrals was always definite.  
\- It wasn’t until he was almost done with sixth grade that he found the book that changed everything for him….

*********

“Where is it!” Gladio shouted at the top of his lungs as he barged into the Prince’s apartment. The boy was barely eighteen and could hardly wipe his own ass, but he had an apartment? What Regis was thinking was beyond the Shield. It was absolutely ridiculous to indulge the boy’s desire to be his ‘own man’.

He would be his own damn man when he could cook, clean and general just function for himself. Without Ignis watching his every step. Or him! He was a Shield, a part of a team, not a babysitter. Copper eyes narrowed with rage, the behemoth of a man narrowed in on his prey who was perched on his couch, munching on chips and playing who knew what on his phone.

The cocky grin that spread over Noctis’ features further pushed his anger up and when he launched forward he didn’t stop before his Prince, instead he landed right on top of him and snatched his phone away. “Where is it Noctis.”

“That would be your highness, to you, Shield.” Noctis muttered out in his most regal voice, which may have scared the commoners but Gladio was made of tougher stuff.

“I’ll call you Highness when you act like one and not a spoiled brat! You’ve been insufferable all week. You had it coming.” He had had more coming to him than that!

Gladio hadn’t been able to take it anymore. Noctis had gotten his new apartment and completely trashed it. Called Ignis at all hours to go get him things now that he didn’t have the servants of the citadel to do it, and kept the poor advisor running ragged. The previous day, Ignis had fallen asleep in an important meeting and gotten scolded by the King.

Well, Gladio hadn’t stood for that one little bit, and proceeded to rat out precious Prince Noctis as the culprit for Ignis’ tardiness and fatigue. This was a no holds barred situation. Normally he didn’t get involved in people’s business, but they were all a team and he needed Ignis happy and healthy. They all did.

So what had Noctis done? Stolen one of Gladio’s prized possessions just to get back at him. “Can’t believe you ratted me out.” Noctis turned his face to the side so as not to look at the other man above him. If Gladio didn’t know any better, he would say Noctis looked, hurt.

Nope! Not this time, kid! Gladiolus Amicitia wasn’t falling for those big baby blues and all that sweet innocence he tried to exude that reeled Iggy in at every turn. He was a Prince and a future King, he needed to toughen up. “You’ve been treating Iggy, hell even Prompto, like absolute shit. You call them all the time, interrupt their work…”

“Prom just works at the pharmacy down the street. It’s not like it’s a big deal.” Noctis’ eyes flashed with anger, and a slight bit of shame.

Gladio sighed. “You know it’s a big deal. He isn’t a Prince, Noct. He is a commoner who needs to earn money.”

“Don’t call him that!”

“Noctis.” Gladio tightened his voice to make it more authoritative, a tone that could not be refused. “I meant nothing bad by it. It’s just what it is. We have all offered Prompto help in some way or another,” Gladio had offered to let him stay in the barracks and join the Kingsglaive full time so that he could receive a stipend and work on his training to become a Crownsguard one day. THey all knew it was leading there anyway. Ignis had offered to let Prompto become his assistant, but the blond had been too terrified to work under Ignis or in such a position. Noctis just offered to pay away his burdens and pride got in the way of that.

And that’s when it dawned on him. Pride.

Noctis was only a little shit when his world wasn’t quite working out for him, but he didn’t always know how to express himself or admit his own feelings to himself, much less the people who could and wanted to help him. Sighing and settling down on top of the Prince who let out a grunt of mild pain, Gladio smacked his chest lightly and said, “Out with it.”

A few moments of silence later and Noctis finally whispered, “I’m lonely, Gladio.”

“Yeah.” made sense. Running a hand through his hair and climbing off of the prone body beneath him, the Shield sighed and sat down in a chair beside his Prince. “I get that. It’s hard sometimes. We’re all busy and now you have your own apartment.”

“I thought it would be so great to be by myself. It’s all I’ve ever wanted! And now I am and I feel even more far away from people.” Noctis put his hands in his head and began to cry. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Patting the young man’s back with a little more gentility than he really had the patience for, Gladio stood up and went to collect his phone. A group text was sent out to Ignis and Prompto involving their friend, and almost immediately they both replied that they were on their way. “We’ll handle this as a team. Now, Prince.” Gladio sneered softly, a challenge lit in his bright eyes, “You are going to officially add Prompto to your Crownsguard and he will begin his training. Ignis and I will handle all of the paperwork. That means that he can live in the barracks, or …”

“With me.” Noctis murmured softly, suddenly very happy.

Gladio nodded his agreement. “That’s right.” As a member of the Crownsguard it was Prompto’s duty to protect the future King at all costs. Sometimes that meant that the two would live together or at least very near to one another.

Noctis wiped his eyes and stood up from the couch only to disappear into his room and then reappear a few moments later. In his hand was a small, pink leather bound book that was no larger than the Prince’s palm. It was dusty and stained from use, but in Gladio’s eyes it was the most beautiful treasure.

Gently, he reached out and took hold of the small item and tucked it carefully into his coat pocket after careful inspection. “I never understood why you liked that thing so much… it’s old and falling apart.” Noctis shook his head, but knew better than to go on and on lest he want to endure a Gladio tirade on the importance of that one book.

And he would hear it too!

If anyone wanted to really upset Gladiolus all they needed to do was take away this book. “Because it’s beautiful.”

“Because she found it for you…” Noctis didn’t need to look at his Shield to know that he was blushing red hot. Of course he tried to come up with a quick save, but Noctis shook his head and sighed. “Just deal with it man. You always tell me to man up. When are you?” His look was knowing and far too wise for a boy of eighteen.

No other words were shared on the matter, but that didn’t meant that they weren’t prominent in the Shield’s mind as the others showed up and the four of them worked throughout the evening on a solution to Noctis’ troubles.

By the time that Gladio arrived home his thoughts were captivated by that beautiful smile he had known since he was a boy and that gentle voice that continued to whisper his name with such love and grace when he certainly didn’t deserve it.

*

"Gladdy! Gladdy! Look what I found!"

"What is it?"

"Look at this book! It was hidden with the Astrals lore…"

"It was not hidden."

"Yes it was! I swear."

Gladio sighed and approached his younger friend, he was eleven and she was eight and whereas he had lost his sense of whimsy and mystery, she maintained hers. A little hidden treasure that had undoubtedly been stowed away by the Astrals in the massive Citadel library, just for them to find.

Oh how he wanted to live in her beautiful little worlds that she created more than anything else. Which was why, when they were together, he would allow himself to indulge.

“Gladiolus! _________!” The girl’s mother called, “Come you two, it’s time to leave for supper.”

Gladio snatched the book out of the girl’s hands and shoved it into his pocket before he took her hand and dragged her from the stacks where they came face to face with her mother. The woman smiled and held her hand out to usher them forward. “Oh good. Come now, it’s time for supper. Enough adventuring today.” Her smile was beautifully bright and oh so tolerant to her daughter’s adventures. Gladiolus had lost that look in his own parent’s eyes a few years ago when duty took precedence over play and imagination.

“Gladiolus you are staying with us tonight.”

“I know Mrs. __________. My father reminded me this morning.”

“Very good.” Was all she said as the three of them departed from the citadel to the __________ manor.

Later that night, ________ snuck into Gladiolus’ guest room and curled up with him under the covers while he read from that beautiful little book she had just had to have. They read it all night long, cover to cover, and then searched for their favorites to memorize.

Poems of love and devotion. Of something so pure in a world that destroyed anything innocent or fragile. And it was theirs. Theirs to protect. “Gladdy… you should keep it.”

“Why me?” though he knew by the way the pages felt against his fingertips that it was made for him. The words spoke down deep to his soul about something he had witnessed all of his life with his parents, but now wondered if he could have it for himself.

He hadn’t known all those years ago, that seeing his friend smile, or feeling her cuddle up against him when it was cold and they stayed at one another’s houses, that his feelings toward her were of those notions spoken about in the little pink book.

But he had known as he grew up and they would recount certain lines to one another like a secret language only between the two of them. No others would understand and it was something he could share only with this girl, now woman, who had stolen his heart when he had been too young to know what that meant.

********

As he crawled into bed, more than tired after a long day of training and then an evening of discussing feelings, Gladio pulled out his worn out little book with the slightly ripped pages that smelled like…

Her.

A hit of honey and vanilla sweet, with a touch of spice that tickled his nose.

Gladiolus was just preparing to open to his favorite page when his phone rang and as he answered, that soft alto broke through the line.

“Gladdy. I’m coming home tomorrow. Will you come see me?”

“Course I will baby girl. I’ll be happy to have you home. How was school?”

“Long. But my semester in Altissa is over and I won’t be out of the city now.” Her voice was both pleased and excited. It meant that she would be back home.

Near him.

Gods he didn’t deserve her either as a friend, or the true way he wanted to have her. As his lover…

As the focal point of his whole world.

But instead of pouring out his feelings, because he was not worthy of her innocence, he smiled and said, “I’ll pick you up. We can go get something to eat once you’re home.”

“Sounds great. Hey Gladdy…”

“Yeah baby girl?”

“Would you read to me. Just one? I’m too excited to sleep.”

Gladiolus’ heart swelled up at such a request, and unable to deny her, he nodded and flipped to her favorite poem. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah…” He heard her snuggle down into her covers, could envision the way her wild hair looked stretched over her pillows and then quietly began to read.

“It is said that love is eternal… The fire in one’s soul only lights for its match… “

The two of them did not sleep that night until late, but instead relived their childhood once more as they covered their favorite read together from cover to cover.

Love stories, love letters and poems…

Those were Gladiolus’ favorite reads. Because love was simple. Love was real.

Love was something to dream about and to keep a man going when he was off saving the world.

Love made a person complete.

And since the time he was eleven years old and he found that tiny, pink leather bound book, his passion for reading erupted and he devoured anything he could about great love stories for the ages, or precious tales that rarely saw the light.

Those were the tales for him.

The tales he wanted to have for himself one day. When he was worthy.


End file.
